Une fête inoubliable
by Ator
Summary: Lorsque pour la fête de Noël, il y a des amis plus fous les uns que les autres, un père surprotecteur et un duo de malades mentaux qui veulent tendre un piège, Tsunayuki va encore passer un moment remarquable... One-Shot. TYL, Adult!Arcobaleno, Fem!27, R27.


**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Akira Amano. Cependant l'histoire m'appartient.**

 **Remarque : TYL, Adult!Arcobaleno, Fem!27, R27 (et Mammon est aussi occasionnellement une fille)**

* * *

Tsunayuki finissait de remplir un dernier document avant de se lever pour se dégourdir. Elle regardait par la fenêtre de son bureau les flocons tomber par milliers du ciel. Là où il y avait de l'herbe vive parsemés de fleurs en été étaient maintenant recouverts par la neige. Elle souffla légèrement sur la vitre et la buée se forma dès de suite. Elle laissa échapper un petit sourire au coin des lèvres ; aujourd'hui était enfin Noël, et elle avait invité toutes ses connaissances à venir au manoir des Vongola. Même sa mère, quand bien même ça pouvait se révéler être dangereux - mais Sawada avait déjà prévu de telles éventualités et jamais elle ne laisserait une fête gâchée à cause de mafieux d'une autre famille -.

 _~ Christmas's Day ~_

 _Une fête inoubliable_

Tsuna était encore devant la fenêtre quand Gokudera et Yamamoto pénétrèrent dans la salle. À voir l'expression sur le gardien de la tempête - un simple agacement -, Takeshi devait encore avoir fait des siennes ; il rigolait à cœur joie.

\- Oh, salut les gars, salua la Decima. Il y a quelque-chose ?

\- Rien ! siffla Hayato entre ses dents. C'est juste qu'il dit un peu n'importe quoi, comme à son habitude…

\- Ma, ma ! L'idée est quand même intéressante et plausible, non ? sourit le gardien de la pluie. Mais nous sommes venus te dire que Uni et Byakuran sont arrivés avec le reste des Millefiore.

\- Oh, c'est chouette, alors ! se réjouit Sawada. Je vais partir chercher Reborn et les autres ; en attendant, faites en sorte qu'il y ait un minimum d'ordre quand j'arrive avec eux.

\- Ça marche !

Tsuna s'en alla du bureau, et partit dans une salle réservée aux gens les plus excentriques que la jeune femme n'ait jamais connu : les ex-Arcobaleno.

Après la bataille des représentants Arcobaleno, les bébés ont fini par avoir une forte croissance et sont devenus des adultes en l'espace de huit ans. Ça faisait maintenant deux ans que leur croissance subite s'était arrêtée, et ils étaient maintenant à peine plus vieux que Tsuna - ce qui la faisait bouder dans un premier temps -.

Sawada arriva alors à la pièce réservée pour eux ; elle était assez grande pour accueillir tous les huit et tout le matériel avec - Tsuna leur en a donné une pour qu'ils ne fassent rien sauter dans les autres pièces -. Elle ouvrit la porte pour y rentrer et elle tomba sur Reborn, son professeur, sur le point de sortir. Quand bien même il avait beaucoup grandi et mesurait plus de dix centimètres que la Decima, il n'avait pas changé depuis dix ans et est resté fidèle à lui-même, qu'il soit un bébé d'un an ou un adulte de trente ans. Dans la salle, Tsuna vit Verde, Mammon, Fon et Skull dans l'ombre.

Le tueur à gages jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de la pièce et aperçut son élève.

\- Chaos Tsuna. T'as déjà fini de faire la paperasse ?

\- Euh… j'ai pas tout fini, mais je me suis bien avancée…, se défendit Tsuna. Mais je suis venue ici pour prévenir qu'Uni est arrivée et qu'on peut commencer à faire la fête.

\- Très bien. On peut donc y aller mainte…

\- EH, STOP ! alerta une voix provenant de la salle.

Reborn se retourna et haussa un sourcil vers la personne. Quant à Tsuna, elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche pour empêcher de rigoler ouvertement devant lui : Skull portait un déguisement de bouffon, avec son costume-pyjama tout en pelage marron, ses deux cornes de rennes en mousse et son nez tout rouge. L'homme au fédora afficha un sourire sadique.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il, Rudolph ? sourit-il davantage en voyant que son élève se retenait de rire.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Reborn ! s'énerva le cascadeur avant de se rappeler de son intervention. Ah oui ! Regarde au-dessus de ta tête !

Skull avait un drôle de sourire de gagnant, avec son costume chelou. Pour une fois, Reborn exécuta : il garda cependant un visage impassible malgré la réaction de l'ex-Arcobaleno du nuage. Par curiosité, Tsuna s'avança et voulut savoir ce que fixait son professeur. Elle le regretta aussitôt ; c'était un paquet de gui et de houx, joliment arrangé pour former un cercle parfait. Tsuna se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles quand elle se retourna vers Skull et les autres Arcobaleno qui étaient restés silencieux durant tout ce temps, mais étant tout de même spectateurs de la scène.

L'ex-Arcobaleno du nuage pointa alors du doigt vers les deux personnes.

\- Vous êtes sous le gui ! Vous devez vous embrasser ! ordonna le cascadeur.

\- Lorsqu'on s'embrasse sous le gui, c'est le nouvel an, stupide laquais, remarqua le tueur à gages. Pas avant, ni après.

\- Hein ?! Comment ça ?

\- Ça remonte au temps celtiques, où les druides…

\- Non, non, stop ! On en veut pas de tes explications !

\- Très bien. Alors, je vais aller saluer Uni. Vous, vous faites un peu ce que vous voulez, à plus.

Sur ce, le tueur à gages franchit le seuil de la porte sans se retourner et alla directement à l'accueil. Tsunayuki suivit de suite ses pas, s'écartant le plus possible du gui et de ce moment gênant.

Dans la salle, tout le monde sourit - à part Skull qui n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait -. Verde éteignit le feu bain-marie qu'il avait allumé à faire pour une de ses habituelles expériences.

\- Je ne le croyais pas si timide, en fait, déclara le scientifique en rangeant sa blouse.

\- Bah, il n'a pas totalement tord, non plus, remarqua Fon qui finit sa tasse de thé vert. Et puis, c'était aussi avec son élève…

\- Si ce n'est pas plus.

\- Si ce n'est pas plus quoi ? demanda Skull qui ne comprenait pas absolument pas l'implicite.

\- Si ce n'est pas plus au niveau sentimental, expliqua l'asiatique.

Viper, qui était restée dans son coin sans perturber personne, s'arrêta soudainement ses activités - c'est-à-dire de compter les billets de dollars du mois - et fixa les hommes dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? voulut-elle savoir.

\- Eh ben… qu'il pourrait peut-être avoir quelque chose entre ses deux-là… répondit Fon tout en regrettant petit à petit les mots qu'il disait.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, les yeux de Mammon s'illuminèrent. En réalité, il y avait deux choses qui ne fallait surtout pas parler avec elle : de l'argent - car elle pouvait se montrer très hostile si on lui demandait ce qu'elle gagnait chaque mois - et… de l'amour : elle avait un véritable côté fleur bleu refoulé qui était difficile à calmer quand ça commençait à s'éveiller. Verde soupira doucement quand il vit que plus rien ne pouvait ramener en arrière.

\- Ça y est, c'est foutu, prévient-il quand bien même ça semblait évident.

\- Mais c'est trop mignon ! s'excita Viper. Il faut faire quelque-chose pour qu'il avoue ses sentiments à Tsuna !

\- Mais ce n'est même pas sûr… rappela Fon qui tentait de faire passer un massage à Mammon ; en vain.

\- Et alors ? On le saura très vite ! J'ai une idée pour le piéger…

Dès qu'on parlait de piège contre le meilleur tueur à gages du monde, Verde était toujours partant pour participer au projet ; il afficha un sourire espiègle à sa nouvelle coéquipière de travail.

\- J'espère que ton idée est bonne, Viper.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Et oui, mon plan devrait rouler comme sur des roulettes ~.

Les deux sourirent sadiquement, à l'idée de pouvoir faire souffrir l'ex-Arcobaleno du soleil. Fon soupira, alors que Skull ne put s'empêcher de trembler de tous ses membres : ce duo-là était un véritable danger pour l'humanité…

Tsunayuki arriva quelques secondes après Reborn dans le grand accueil. Pour les festivités, des guirlandes multicolores et des petites étoiles étaient accrochées du plafond, et un grand sapin bien décoré prenait qu'une petite place de la pièce. Son professeur avait déjà trouvé Uni dans tout ce monde ; Tsuna partit de suite les rejoindre. En les rejoignant, les ex-Arcobaleno parlaient entre eux. Uni avait bien grandi, mais restait tout de même plus petite que Tsuna ; d'après les ex-Arcobaleno, elle ressemblerait énormément à sa grand-mère, autant par son apparence que par son grand cœur.

En voyant la Decima arriver vers eux, les deux arrêtèrent immédiatement la discussion qu'ils avaient commencée entre eux avant d'en commencer une autre ; cela n'échappa pas à Sawada.

\- Bonjour, Tsuna-chan ! salua Uni qui ne laissa pas le temps à Tsunayuki de faire une quelconque remarque. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Euh… très bien, très bien ! Et toi ?

\- Aussi ! Bien que que Gamma et Byakuran ont encore fait des siennes !

\- Ça ne m'étonne même plus, venant d'eux…

\- En fait, j'ai fait des biscuits avec Bluebell et Nosaru. C'est la première fois que j'essaye cette recette, tu me diras ce que tu en penses, d'accord ?

\- Merci beaucoup, Uni-chan !

Une des boss des Millefiore lui montra alors les deux plateaux, remplis de petits gâteaux au chocolat de toutes les formes, recouverts d'une génoise. Elle passa un plateau à Tsuna et un autre à Reborn ; les deux partirent de suite les poser sur une table à part avant de retrouver Uni en compagnie de Byakuran. Rien qu'en constatant la proximité qu'avaient ces deux-là, Reborn comprit de suite quelque-chose que Tsuna n'avait pas remarqué.

\- Bonjour, Tsunayuki-chan ! fit le mangeur de marshmallow. Et bonjour, beau-oncle Reborn ~.

\- Byakuran… soupira Uni avec malgré tout un petit sourire.

\- Beau-oncle ? répéta le concerné.

\- Mais oui ~, approuva Byakuran. Ma petite Uni t'appelle « oncle », alors moi je t'appelle beau-oncle !

\- Hm… je vois. Toutes mes félicitations, alors.

\- Euh… félicitations à ce qu'il t'appelle beau-oncle ? demanda Tsuna, totalement perdue.

\- Mais non, Dame-Tsuna. Explique-lui Uni, s'il te plaît.

\- Eh ben… nous sortons ensemble !

\- Heeeiiinnn ?!

Sawada crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de sa tête : Uni et Byakuran sortaient ensemble ?! Il fallait vraiment que l'ancien boss des White Spell ait vraiment changé pour qu'Uni puisse tomber amoureuse de lui… et inversement.

Innocemment, Uni demanda alors à Tsuna où s'en était pour elle, de sa vie amoureuse…

\- Euh, non, toujours pas… bégaya-t-elle.

\- Tu t'es toujours pas déclaré à ton coup de foudre ? taquina Byakuran.

\- Hein ? Qui ? voulut savoir le tueur à gages.

\- Co-comment ça ?! rougit Sawada. Quel coup de foudre ?!

\- Allons allons, c'est un secret de polichinelle ~. Tout le monde sait ça, sauf le concerné, bien sûr ~.

\- Sauf moi, aussi, bouda pour de faux Reborn.

\- … et sauf toi, aussi : il faudra que t'attende que Tsuna aille te le dire directement ~.

\- Byakuran ! s'emballa Tsunayuki. Euh… Reborn ! Tu peux partir chercher Verde et Mammon, s'il te plaît ? Je ne les ai pas vu ici…

\- Pff… ne crois pas que ça va suffire à éviter la discussion, Dame-Tsuna, souffla son professeur. T'as intérêt à tout me dire après la fête, compris ?

\- Oh non, pendant la fête ! s'exclama le mangeur de marshmallow. Ça sera plus drôle !

\- P-pas question ! rougit encore plus la Decima. Euh… on verra pour ça, Reborn ! Allez, pars les chercher, maintenant !

\- Ça va ça va, j'ai compris. À de suite.

\- À de suite, oncle Reborn.

Quand le tueur à gages s'éloigna des trois, Tsunayuki se laissa s'empourprer totalement. A côté d'elle, Uni et Byakuran échappèrent un petit rire. La Decima se retourna vers les boss des Millefiore.

\- Vous avez bien préparé votre coup ! remarqua Sawada.

\- C'était si drôle, Tsunayuki-chan ~, se moqua encore Byakuran. C'est tout de même incroyable qu'il n'ait encore rien remarqué.

\- Mais Tsuna-chan, pourquoi tu as pas encore dit à oncle Reborn que tu l'aimes ?

\- Il-il n'en est pas question ! s'exclama Sawada.

Au fur et à mesure des années qu'ils passaient ensemble, Tsunayuki n'avait pas pu se retenir de tomber amoureuse de son sadique de professeur. Il s'était toujours montré si prévoyant et gentil - à sa manière - envers elle. À par sa mère, personne ne s'occupait d'elle et elle avait toujours cru qu'elle ne valait rien, mais Reborn avait changé la donne et elle était maintenant parrain de la plus grande mafia qui puisse exister. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas le métier de ses rêves ; pourtant son professeur l'avait toujours accompagnée - et l'accompagnait encore maintenant -, et il fallait avouer qu'elle était tout de même heureuse d'être aussi bien entourée d'amis d'enfance. Et puis… Tsuna comprenait maintenant pourquoi Bianchi était tombée amoureuse de lui aussi : il était plutôt bien fait - mignon au début, sexy à la fin -.

Cependant, si Tsunayuki n'osait pas faire sa déclaration, c'était parce que, de un, il était quasiment sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, et de deux, parce qu'elle voulait pas que ça se sache par sa famille, et surtout par son père…

Ce qui était maintenant un échec total.

Iemitsu, Colonnello et Lal étaient passaient près d'eux quand Uni avait demandé à son amie pourquoi elle n'avait encore rien dit à Reborn. À côté du boss du CEDEF, les ex-Arcobaleno sentirent que l'homme allait péter un câble, et surtout si le tueur à gages rencontrait son champs de vision à cet instant. Cependant, avant de vouloir lui péter la gueule, Iemitsu devait d'abord s'assurer que tout cela soit vrai. Il s'approcha à pas de loup vers sa fille et ses drôles d'amis. A leur hauteur, il commença à parler avec un grand sourire, quoiqu'un peu exagéré…

\- Bonjour, jeunes gens ! salua-t-il. Comment se passe la soirée ?

\- Pourquoi vous avez une telle envie de meurtre que je peux la sentir d'ici, Iemitsu ~ ? demanda innocemment Byakuran.

\- Mais pas du tout, jeune homme ~.

\- Vous avez sûrement entendu notre discussion jusqu'à l'instant, n'est-ce pas ? comprit l'ancien chef des Black Spell.

 _« Oh la la ! Si c'est le cas, il va me tuer ! »_ paniqua Tsuna en son fort intérieur.

\- Hélas, on peut rien vous cacher ~, rigola pour de faux Iemitsu. C'est juste pour savoir si c'était vrai ou pas ~.

\- Euh… non, pas du… tenta de se défendre Sawada.

 **\- C'est totalement vrai** , firent en chœur les boss des Millefiore.

Révélée au grand jour, Tsunayuki croisa des doigts pour que son père ne prenne pas la folie de hurler devant tout le monde pour la punir, mais au contraire, il sourit davantage qu'à l'instant ; c'était, d'une façon, encore plus flippant pour Tsuna.

\- Très bien, déclara simplement Iemitsu. Je vous laisse tranquille, alors ; passez une bonne soirée.

\- Merci, à vous aussi, retourna Uni avec aussi un grand sourire, avant de parler à Tsuna quand il est assez éloigné. Tu as de la chance, Tsuna-chan, d'avoir un père si protecteur ~.

 _« Aaaahh ! C'est pire : il va pas me tuer moi, mais Reborn ! »_ comprit Sawada en panique total.

Pas longtemps après, une explosion se fit entendre dans toute la salle. Tsuna tourna sa tête là où son intuition lui disait où l'explosion provenait, puis elle se précipita dans le couloir pour rejoindre la salle des ex-Arcobaleno. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas son père qui a déjà déclaré la guerre à Reborn !

Elle n'arriva pas longtemps après devant la salle ; de la fumée rose sortait de la pièce, Reborn s'écartant de la porte tout en toussant. Il rejoignit Tsuna et la porta pour l'écarter rapidement de la salle. Quand ils furent assez loin pour ne plus respirer le drôle de gaz, le tueur à gages posa la Decima à terre remit correctement son chapeau.

\- Ça doit être Verde et ses expériences à la con… expliqua-t-il. Il valait mieux partir de là-bas le plus vite possible, il crée des gaz qui n'existe même pas normalement et dont on sait même pas ce que ça fait…

\- Je… je vois, bégaya Tsuna. Merci, alors.

\- … de rien. Résultat, je pense que Verde est encore dans la salle, mais aucune idée de où se trouve Mammon.

\- Ce… ce n'est pas grave, retournons à la fête.

\- O.k.

Ils rejoignirent l'accueil en silence. Tsunayuki avait de plus en plus mal à cacher à ses sentiments envers son professeur, et ça lui arrivait de rougir sans aucune raison, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule avec lui, comme maintenant. Le tueur à gages remarqua immédiatement la gêne et le fit savoir :

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Hein ? Qu-quoi ? stressa Sawada. J'ai quelque-chose dans les cheveux ?

\- Non… pourquoi tes joues sont rouges comme ça ?

Tsuna se mit à rougir encore plus. Les paroles d'Uni tournaient et restaient dans sa tête.

 _« Pourquoi tu as pas encore dit à oncle Reborn que tu l'aimes ? »_

\- Euh… C'est rien ! C'est rien ! répondit Tsuna.

Pour éviter que la situation se gêne davantage, la jeune femme accéléra le pas et se précipita à arriver dans la salle d'accueil au plus vite, sous le regard étonné de son professeur. Espéra-t-elle que cet incident allait se faire oublier...

En arrivant dans la salle, tous les invités arrêtèrent de parler et se retournèrent vers elle. Tsunayuki se sentit rougir malgré elle.

\- Ah ! On vous attendait, Jūdaime ! salua Gokudera qui partit la rejoindre de suite. On n'allait pas commencer les festivités sans vous… et vous non plus, Reborn-san !

Celui-ci arriva à l'instant derrière son élève. Alors qu'il allait lui demander sa soudaine précipitation de tout à l'heure, son instinct de survie lui fit tourner la tête vers la droite et il croisa le regard d'Iemitsu, celui-ci tout souriant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il allait devoir garder un œil sur lui pour garder l'esprit tranquille durant la soirée - peut-être même aussi pour le restant de sa vie -.

C'était ainsi que la fête commença : on aménagea les tables au centre de la pièce, puis on disposa les différents apéritifs dessus ; les invités reprirent la discussion dans un temps plus joyeux. Les chefs de familles alliés des Vongola allèrent saluer Sawada en leur offrant de diverses cadeaux pour Noël, celle-ci évidemment embarrassée par la chose. À la fin de ce défilé de boss, elle reçut pleins de bracelets et de bagues, agrémentés de vêtements ; elle préféra alors ranger tout cela dans un coin de la salle pour ne pas l'encombrer. Malgré cette gêne, Tsuna restait tout de même heureuse : la plupart du temps la fête se passait dans un calme reposant pour la boss qui redoutait qu'il y ait le bordel un peu de partout à tout moment.

Bien évidemment, Sawada commença à voir du coin de l'œil des petites choses qui tournaient de travers - la forte présence de boissons sur les tables ne favorisait pas le calme -, comme certains qui s'amusaient à se taper dessus. La Decima soupira d'exaspération mais préféra ne pas intervenir ; elle en avait assez de toujours punir ses gardiens pour les mêmes raisons. Et puis, c'était la fête : tant qu'on se mettait pas à tuer l'autre, on peut considérer que c'était acceptable - du moins, pour un mafieux, pas pour Tsunayuki -.

Là, où elle a dû agir immédiatement, c'était quand Reborn et Iemitsu commençaient à se parler, et vu l'attitude qu'avait le père de Tsuna face au tueur à gages, la Decima sentit que la discussion allait se diriger vers ses relations, et plus particulièrement avec son professeur... Sawada n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour rejoindre de suite les hommes. Près d'eux, la jeune femme sentit l'aura meurtrière de son père qu'avait sûrement aperçu Byakuran. Reborn, lui, restait surtout sur la défensive et n'avait encore manifesté aucune colère.

\- Euh... salut, Reborn, papa ! intervint Tsuna au plus vite. Vous vous amusez bien ?

\- Iemitsu m'agresse, alla droit au but l'ex-Arcobaleno.

\- Voyons voyons, Reborn, ne dis pas n'importe quoi ~, sourit le concerné, comme si de rien n'était. Nous avons une conversation d'hommes adultes, c'est tout.

\- Il veut que je m'approche plus de toi, reprit le tueur à gages d'un ton neutre. Et il ne veut même pas le justifier.

\- Qu-quoi ?! paniqua Tsuna quand elle comprit qu'Iemitsu allait bel et bien parler sa relation. Papa ! Laisse-le tranquille, s'il te plaît !

\- Je me dois de m'assurer ta sécurité : je suis ton père !

\- Et moi son professeur, reprit l'homme au fédora. Tu sais, Iemitsu, même s'il m'arrive de la frapper sur le coup, je ne vais pas la tuer, non plus ; si je l'avais vraiment voulu, je l'aurai fait depuis longtemps sinon.

\- Ce n'est pas par rapport à ça ; je ne critique pas tes méthodes de travail.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

Alors qu'Iemistu allait assurément avouer ce qu'il avait entendu de la bouche de Byakuran et d'Uni tout à l'heure - et que Tsuna était bonne pour s'enterrer la tête première dans la neige pour qu'on l'oublie le plus rapidement possible -, un miracle arriva : Nana se dirigea vers eux et alla à leur rencontre ! En voyant la mère de Sawada s'approchait, Reborn et Iemitsu reprirent le sourire.

\- Ma Nanaaaa/Mama ! firent-ils en chœur avant de regarder l'autre avec un mauvais d'œil.

\- Dis donc, depuis quand tu appelles ma Nana « Mama » ? s'énerva le père.

\- Depuis tout le temps, Iemitsu : ta mémoire est trouée maintenant, ou quoi ? répondit sèchement Reborn.

\- Aaaahh ! Calmez-vous maintenant, s'il vous plaît ! supplia Tsuna à voix basse.

Lorsque Nana les rejoignit enfin, Tsunayuki sentit la tension entre les deux mafieux disparaître sur le coup ; ils avaient un réel talent de comédien, pour aussi bien faire croire qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas sur les nerfs...

Sûrement la Mama avait entendu les dernières paroles de son mari car elle prit chaleureusement les bras de sa fille et de Reborn.

\- Ne t'énerves pas pour ça, chéri ! Je le considère comme mon fils, Reborn : je l'ai vu grandir, alors même qu'il n'était qu'un bébé.

Un bébé maudit tueur à gages qui avait déjà vécu trente ans - mais ce n'étaient que des détails -.

Celui-ci eut alors un sourire suffisant envers son interlocuteur qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s'emballer - et le tuer sur le coup -.

\- Oh, nous aussi, on peut vous appeler « Mama » ? demanda une nouvelle voix.

Jamais Reborn et Tsuna auraient cru que c'était Mammon qui venait de parler : normalement, jamais elle irait dire une chose pareille. En plus, elle était dans la Varia, des personnes pas réputés pour appeler la première personne qu'ils rencontraient papa ou maman ! Dans sa tête, l'ex-Arcobaleno se souvint alors que Viper possédait un côté fleur bleue qui se manifestait un peu n'importe quand, avant qu'ils étaient maudits... ou alors, elle avait un plan dans sa tête et tentait de les amadouer... bref, dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

\- Oh, bien sûr, Mammon ! accepta Nana. Tu es un ami de Reborn, après tout ~.

\- Euh, non, nous sommes pas particulièrement amis... corrigea celui-ci.

\- Allons, dis pas n'importe quoi, dit une nouvelle voix d'homme.

Ce coup-là, Reborn comprit que tout cela était bel et bien un coup fourré ; c'était Verde qui venait à son tour de débarquer. L'étau se serra d'un seul coup : le scientifique et la maniaque de l'argent prirent chacun un bras du tueur à gages. Celui-ci restait choqué de ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Euh... qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? voulut-il savoir. Vous êtes malades ? Ou ivres ? Parce que vous n'êtes pas si tactiles, d'habitude.

\- Toi non plus, je te fais remarquer, déclara Viper qui s'assura de bien laisser aucun échappatoire à sa proie.

\- Ben justement : pourquoi on se touche, alors ?!

\- Oh, s'il te plaît, arrête de faire ton timide, réprimanda Verde. D'ailleurs, on vous l'emprunte quelques minutes, si ça vous dérange pas...

\- Moi, si ! appela l'ex-Arcobaleno du soleil.

\- Mais non, ça nous dérange pas ! rassura la mère. Amusez-vous bien ~.

Verde et Viper firent un clin d'oeil vers les Sawada - ce qui fit trembler Tsuna jusqu'à l'échine - et emportèrent Reborn quelque part, à l'abri des regards et oreilles...

Cependant, même si le destin du tueur à gages n'était plus trop assuré, Tsunayuki fut heureuse qu'il parte : comme ça, Iemitsu reprit sa bonne humeur qu'il avait tout le temps et parla avec Nana. Plus aucun problème n'était à l'horizon, maintenant...

Enfin, elle le pensait jusqu'à maintenant.

La Varia allait d'un pas assuré vers elle. Le chef de la troupe, Xanxus, portait toujours sa lourde veste sur son dos, au-dessus d'un costard ; tous les autres portaient un simple costume, mais tout de même lourdement armés - une épée pour Squalo, des petits couteaux dans sa veste pour Belphégor etc. -.

\- Ohé, déchet, tu sais où est passé Mammon ? interpella le chef d'un ton dur.

\- Eh ben... je n'en sais rien : elle est partie avec Reborn et Verde quelque part... répondit Tsuna.

\- Shishishi... décidément, j'ai l'impression qu'elle préfère davantage la compagnie de ses anciens copains que nous ! rigola le prince. Ça pourrait lui faire défaut, un de ces jours !

\- Vooooiiiii ! Quand on lui baissera son salaire, elle reviendra rapidement vers nous, t'inquiètes pas ! se moqua l'escrimeur.

La Varia se mit à rire fort, alors que Tsuna se forçait d'au moins sourire et d'être confiante. Il était si rare qu'ils ne cherchent pas la bagarre - ce qu'ils faisaient quasiment systématiquement - qu'on pouvait un minimum se forcer pour ne pas attirer leur foudre.

Après avoir rit à gorge déployé, Xanxus se calma et fixa Tsunayuki, un grand sourire cruel au lèvres.

\- Bien ! Tout cela m'a donné envie de me battre contre quelqu'un, pas toi ?

\- Hein ?! Euh… pas plus que ça… avoua la jeune femme en voulant prendre ses jambes à son cou.

\- Affronte-moi, déchet ! On va voir si t'as le sens de la fête ou pas !

Dans sa tête, Sawada avait toujours un peu su que ce type serait venu la voir uniquement pour se défouler - et prendre occasionnellement sa revanche - ; elle avait essayé de se montrer souriante pour éviter le sujet, mais cela s'est avéré totalement inutile. Le sourire sur les autres membres de la Varia montrait qu'ils attendaient avec impatiente ce combat. Tsunayuki espéra dans son for intérieur que quelqu'un vienne lui sortir de cette emmerde : par chance, une autre personne surgit - mais pas forcément pour arranger la chose -.

\- Kufufu…. Il n'est pas question que Tsunayuki t'affronte, Xanxus : c'est priorité à moi, déclara Mukuro avec assurance.

\- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! éclata la Decima. Je ne me battrai contre personne !

\- Soit gentille, Tsunayuki-chan ; je pourrai être une exception ? rejoignit Byakuran en déployant ses grandes ailes d'anges.

\- Toi aussi ?! s'exclama la jeune femme. Uni n'est pas contre ton idée, pour toi ?!

\- Ne vous faites pas trop mal et amusez-vous bien ! conseilla Uni au loin.

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! désespéra Tsuna.

Elle devait trouver un plan pour échapper des griffes de ces psychopathes qui voulaient lui faire la peau juste pour s'amuser ! Elle fit petit à petit des pas en arrière pour s'enfuir, mais quand les regards des garçons se fixèrent sur elle, elle n'osa plus faire le moindre geste. Elle réfléchit rapidement et eut une idée de divertissement :

\- Très bien, je vous affronterez ! Et qu'un seul d'entre vous : je ne me battrai que contre le vainqueur.

\- Tu es sérieuse, déchet ? s'énerva Xanxus alors qu'on voyait de plus en plus ses cicatrices resurgir. Ils sont moins coriaces que la bouteille de vodka que j'ai bu hier !

\- C'est qui, qui me compare à de l'alcool ? demanda Rokudo alors qu'il activait les six voies de l'enfer. Crois-moi, tout ce que je peux faire dans mon votre cas, c'est de vous transformer en guimauve… surtout le mangeur de mashmallow.

\- Mais c'est qui qui compte faire de la guimauve ? remarqua Byakuran qui fit appel à Kuro, son dragon. Parce qu'avec ta coupe d'ananas, je pourrai te couper en rondelles, par exemple ~.

\- … o.k, ça va faire mal.

Les trois se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre dans un bruit assourdissant. Alors que Tsunayuki allait les réprimander de ne pas se battre ici, elle se rappela qu'elle devait se faire la plus petite possible pour qu'ils puissent l'oublier et lui foutre la paix. De plus, les invités regardèrent avec fascination - et un peu de crainte quand même - la bataille entre les trois gaillards. Les membres de la Varia, eux, prirent des chaises libres et s'installèrent au premier loge pour regarder leur boss - et l'encourager avec un petit étendard où est écrit : « Vive Xanxus ! » -. Tsuna pensait alors à ce moment-là qu'elle allait pouvoir partir à la recherche de Reborn, porté disparu avec Verde et Mammon, mais son père avait une autre idée derrière sa tête : il alla voir sa fille chérie et parler avec elle. Nana, elle, discutait avec Lal et Colonnello dans un coin reculé pour que la mère de famille ne voit pas la bagarre dans l'accueil.

\- Tu t'amuses bien, ma chérie ? demanda Iemitsu à son enfant.

\- Ah, euh, oui ! répondit Sawada, interrompue en plein élan. Désolé, mais je dois y aller…

\- Tu vas faire quoi, qui te presse tant ~ ?

\- Je dois chercher Reborn, déclara-t-elle sans songer ce que son père pouvait penser.

L'homme se força à sourire, à partir du moment où il entendit le nom du tueur à gages. Il rigola avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de la Decima.

\- Oh… tu vas voir ton petit copain ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ?! angoissa Tsuna. Mais pas du tout, voyons ! Reborn n'est pas mon petit ami ! C'est juste mon professeur !

Iemitsu lâcha un soupir de soulagement avant de tapoter gaiement la tête de sa fille, qui esquiva à partir de la deuxième petite tape.

\- Ouf ! Ça va, alors ! se réjouit-il. J'avais cru que tu étais bien tomber amoureuse de ce psychopathe !

Dans son for antérieur, Tsuna prit mal le terme de « psychopathe » - il pouvait se montrer sadique, mais elle était sûre qu'il n'y avait jamais pris un réel plaisir à éliminer une nouvelle vie ; il faisait ça plus pour vivre qu'autre chose – et elle ne put s'empêcher de le faire remarquer de suite :

\- Papa, Reborn n'est pas un psychopathe : c'est seulement un tueur à gages. Enfin, le plus fort d'entre eux, c'est tout…

\- Je ne vois pas la différence, fit remarquer Iemitsu en haussant des épaules.

\- Il ne tue pas pour le plaisir, mais par pur nécessité, comme toi, expliqua la Decima. De plus, s'il en est un, toi aussi, tu en serais : il t'arrive de tuer durant des missions, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose pour moi : ce n'en fait pas de mon métier.

\- Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tuer devient plus tolérable ou pas : tuer restera toujours tuer, quelque soit ce qu'on fait dans la vie ou pas.

Sentant qu'ils allaient commençaient à partir dans un débat qui allait tourner au vinaigre, Tsuna prit une grande inspiration et expire tranquillement : ça la calma de suite - c'était une technique qu'elle avait développé lorsque ses gardiens enchaînaient destruction sur destruction -. Elle resta tranquille quelques instants avant de reprendre le chemin. Mais son calme ne dira pas longtemps quand son père reprit son sourire.

\- Eh eh ~ tu le défends bien, ton professeur ~. Non, en vrai, tu l'aimes ou pas ?

Tsuna fut au bord d'une crise de nerfs : elle avait l'impression d'être en maternelles avec des gosses qui s'occupaient de ta vie privé ! Elle lâcha alors à pleins poumons :

\- MAIS FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX, À LA FIN !

Elle changea son cap et s'en alla dehors, sous les yeux de merlan frits de son père - qui n'eut, en plus, même pas la réponse -.

Dehors, la neige tombait un peu moins que tout à l'heure : néanmoins, avec la lumière de l'intérieur qui se diffusait en partie dehors, on pouvait avoir l'impression qu'il y avait plus de flocons de neige. Il faisait nettement plus froid que dedans, cependant, Tsunayuki ne se plaignit pas - quand bien même elle allait choper le rhume lorsqu'elle rentrera -, même si elle n'aurait pas accepté un bon vêtement chaud en plus. Mais en tout cas, elle se retrouvait seule et il y avait peu de chances de rencontrer quelqu'un.

Mais pas impossible.

Sawada leva les yeux vers le grand arbre et retrouva Reborn allongé sur une des branches. Celui-ci semblait la remarquer alors que maintenant car il lui adressa un regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? disent-ils en même temps.

\- Honneur au femme, enchaîna de suite le tueur.

Tsuna soupira doucement avant de lui répondre :

\- Je suis venue prendre un peu l'air. Et toi, ton entretien avec Mammon et Verde ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Bof… ils m'ont posé des questions et puis je me suis enfui, déclara-t-il.

\- Ils t'ont demandé quoi ?

Reborn la regarda quelques instants avant de balbutier quelques choses dans sa barbe et de tourner son visage, hors de visibilité de la jeune femme. Elle ne comprit absolument pas ce qui s'est passé. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

\- Alors, ils t'ont demandé qu…

\- Rien du tout, coupa net l'homme au fédora.

\- Reborn…

Tsuna bouda le temps de trouver une solution pour lui faire parler, puis reprit la parole :

\- Tu veux vraiment pas me le dire ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix enjouée.

\- Je…

Il retourna la tête pour que la Decima ne puisse pas l'entendre. C'était la réaction qu'avait attendu Tsuna : elle se baissa rapidement pour ramasser un peu de neige et en forma une boule bien solide : elle n'hésita pas une seconde pour l'envoyer sur le tueur à gages avant qu'elle puisse regretter son acte. Celui-ci la regarda, totalement abasourdi.

\- Dis donc, tu veux t'amuser avec ça, Dame-Tsuna ? lança Reborn.

\- Ce ne serait pas du jeu ; tu n'as pas accès à la neige ! rigola la jeune femme.

\- Ah ouais ?

Il fit secouer une branche de l'arbre avec un coup de pied bien visé : la branche, pile au-dessus de Tsunayuki, était remplie de neige en poudreuse, et elle tomba directement sur elle avant même que son intuition se manifeste. Totalement recouverte de neige, Tsuna éternue un bon coup. Elle vit alors son professeur sauter de l'arbre et ramassant en même temps de la neige. Tsuna esquiva au dernier moment la boule de neige qui allait droit sur elle. S'ensuit une bataille de boule de neige entre les deux mafieux, où le vainqueur était sans contester Reborn. Pendant tout ce temps, Tsuna était restée tordue de rire, rien qu'à l'idée de se dire qu'elle était la boss de la plus puissante mafia qui puisse exister qui s'amusait avec une bataille de boule de neige avec le meilleur tueur à gages au monde.

A la fin, Tsunayuki alla s'asseoir contre le tronc de l'arbre - elle se retrouvera avec les fesses trompées et gelées, mais ce n'était qu'un détail - pour se reposer. Reborn lança encore deux missiles sur son élève, mais voyant qu'elle n'était plus en état de riposter ou de faire la moindre réaction - ce qui n'était plus drôle -, il en lança encore une dernière pour bien s'assurer avant de s'installer à côté d'elle. Sur son épaule, Léon se déplaça et se posa sur celle de Tsuna pour se transformer en une écharpe bien douillet. De fatigue, elle posa son épaule sur celui de l'homme au fédora. Elle observait ensuite le décor s'offrant à elle ; il neigeait quasiment plus. Et puis, elle n'avait plus froid, non plus. Elle se sentait… juste bien.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au manoir avant de se concentrer sur Reborn.

\- C'est quand même étonnant qu'il n'y ait toujours pas eu de vitre pétée ou d'explosion, là-dedans… murmura-t-elle. Ça a été relativement calme, depuis le début de la fête.

\- Il n'y a toujours pas eu de bagarre ? voulut savoir Reborn, surpris de la nouvelle.

\- … Il y a Xanxus, Byakuran et Mukuro qui se battent, mais…

 **\- Mais venant d'eux, c'est totalement normal** , complètement les deux en même temps.

Tsuna sourit encore plus avant de se coller davantage à son professeur. Elle rougit de nouveau par gêne, mais elle ne voulut pas s'écarter de lui pour autant ; égoïstement, elle décida de profiter de leur rapprochement. Elle soupira de fatigue.

\- Ça serait bien que ce soit comme ça pour tous les Noël… murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même.

Le tueur à gages la fixa quelques secondes avant d'entourer son bras autour d'elle pour la garder encore plus près de lui.

\- Ça serait bien que ce soit comme ça tous les jours, corrigea-t-il.

Sawada s'empourpra encore plus avant de se détendre et de se laisser faire. Il était si rare de le voir si… attendrissant ? Gentil ? En tout cas, elle n'allait pas lui faire de critique pour ça.

D'un seul coup, elle se rappela de leur discussion avant la bataille de boule de neige et commença à s'agiter. Sur le coup de la surprise, Reborn enleva aussitôt son bras ; Tsuna regretta cette soudaine agitation, mais elle prit la parole de suite :

\- Résultat, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que t'ont fait Verde et Mammon !

Le tueur à gages tilta sous la phrase avant de tenter de se lever, mais Tsunayuki se plaça au-dessus de lui pour éviter qu'il s'échappe. Elle n'hésita même pas à secouer sa paire de moufles - qui pouvaient se transformer occasionnellement en gants de combat - pour le dissuader de partir ; elle avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'elle était capable de biens de choses avec cet accessoire. Il ne fit que lâcher un long soupir.

\- Pourquoi tu veux pas me le dire ? questionna-t-elle. C'est parce que c'est personnel ?

\- Non… finit-il par lâcher. Tu pourrais profiter de moi.

Il détourna du regard, avec un semblant gêné. Tsuna le trouva absolument mignon avec cet air, mais elle ne lâchera pas le morceau tant qu'il n'aura pas tout dit - d'autant plus que ce qu'il avait dit l'avait rendue encore plus curieuse -.

Son intuition intervint alors à ce moment-là, guidant la jeune femme dans le bon chemin.

\- Ça a un lien avec la fumée rose de tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, avoua-t-il avec effort.

En fait, on dirait plus qu'il se forçait de contenir les mots dans sa bouche, mais qu'ils finissaient à chaque fois de s'échapper. Tsuna eut alors une idée dans sa tête - mais totalement folle pour que cela soit la vérité -…

\- Ça a quoi, comme effet secondaire, cette fumée ?

\- C'est une fumée qui empêche de faire mentir la personne, déclara-t-il alors que Tsuna voyait bien qu'il s'énervait contre lui-même.

En fait, si, c'était bel et bien la vérité.

La Decima comprenait un peu pourquoi il était dans cet état-là : il était tombé dans un tel piège tendu par les deux autres et il était maintenant contraint de raconter la vérité tout le temps contre sa volonté, mais au grand plaisir des autres...

\- C'est vrai ? sourit Tsuna de toutes ses dents.

\- Oui, confirma-t-il. Tu veux bien me laisser y aller, maintenant ? Je sens que tu vas me faire chier.

\- Je comprends pourquoi ils avaient l'air si heureux quand ils t'ont gardé rien que pour eux ~, chantonna-t-elle tout en ignorant les paroles de son professeur.

Elle continuait de rire avant de se calmer et s'allonger sur l'homme au fédora. Elle ne le remarqua pas, mais les joues de celui-ci commencèrent à rougir d'elles-mêmes. Il jura a voix basse - à cause de cette stupide fumée, il arrivait carrément plus à contrôler ses émotions ! -.

\- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose… commença Tsuna. C'est de ma faute si Iemitsu a semblé être en colère contre toi, tout à l'heure. Donc désolée.

\- T'as pas à t'en vouloir, excusa le tueur à gages. Je n'ai jamais porté Iemitsu dans mon cœur… et inversement.

\- Tu t'es déjà disputé avec lui ?

\- Eh ben… disons que notre relation n'a jamais été aussi bonne que tu sembles croire : je pense qu'il a toujours été un peu jaloux que je puisse te surveiller, alors qu'il est contraint à rester dans son bureau à des milliers de kilomètres de sa famille. Même si c'est vrai que tout cela s'est davantage envenimé quand j'ai repris ma taille adulte.

Tsunayuki se retint de faire le moindre commentaire quand à cette dernière remarque. Bien évidemment que son père était encore plus sur le dos du tueur à gages : il croyait qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de son professeur ! … bon, en fait, c'était carrément vrai - finalement, il avait eu juste quand il avait dit qu'il la connaissait bien, pendant la batalle des représentants Arcobaleno… -. Elle poussa un autre soupir de fatigue. Toutes ces mauvaises pensées la rendaient maussade.

\- Tu sais… je suis vraiment désolée, se confessa Sawada. Je peux être vraiment pathétique, parfois ; on tente tout le temps de me surveiller, de faire attention à moi pour qu'il puisse m'arriver le moins de chose possible, mais en vrai j'ai l'impression que toute cette attention ne mène à rien. Je reste encore maladroite, incorrigible et totalement trouillarde… je suis désolée, sincèrement.

Le dernier défaut cité faisait plus référence à son incapacité à avouer ses sentiments à l'homme qu'elle aimait…

Elle ne s'y attendait pas, mais une main tapota doucement la chevelure de Tsuna. Celle-ci rougit, avant de lever les yeux vers l'homme au fédora.

\- Tu commences à te rabaisser, alors ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que je t'ai appris, il me semble, remarqua-t-il avec le sourire aux lèvres. D'abord, arrête de te lamenter sur tes défauts : personne n'est parfait… même moi, ajouta-t-il avec un air hautain qui fit arracher un sourire à son élève. Et puis… on s'en tape un peu, de tes défauts. Tu n'es plus la fille catastrophique qui avait des zéros partout où elle passait ; tu es maintenant la Decima, à la tête de la famille mafieuse la plus puissante.

\- Ce pourquoi tu es venu m'éduquer, souffla timidement Tsuna.

Jamais elle n'oublierait le jour un bébé chelou débarqua chez elle et changera sa vie à jamais - pour le meilleur et le pire - pour faire de la Dame-Tsuna une véritable boss de la mafia. Maintenant, son objectif est atteint, elle est bien devenue ce qu'elle avait dû devenir. Pourtant, même en sachant qu'elle était d'une grande importance et possédait une puissance primordiale avec le pouvoir de la Trinisette, Tsuna ne se sentit pas pour autant mieux : c'était la "Decima" qui était forte et courageuse, pas _elle_ réellement.

Cependant, comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit - alors que pour une fois, ce ne fut pas le cas -, Reborn reprit la parole, en accord avec la dernière pensée de la jeune femme :

\- … même si être Decima n'est pas la chose la plus notable pour toi, enchaîna-t-il dans un souffle. Tu es surtout quelqu'un de gentille et attentionnée, qui accepte tout le monde sans différence, et ce, même après que la personne ait pu faire des choses horribles, tu fais tout pour tes amis quitte à les faire passer avant toi, et j'en passe beaucoup !

\- Tu dis ça pour me consoler... soupira Tsuna.

Elle ne put cependant se retenir de ce sourire d'entendre ces mots-là de son professeur. Chose remarquable : ce n'était pas la méthode qu'il employait d'habitude - il était plus du genre à lui frapper violemment la tête pour lui faire rentrer qu'elle n'était plus une bonne à rien -.

\- T'es pas du genre à consoler, en fait, rajouta-t-elle.

\- … J'aime pas te voir dans cet état, avoua-t-il contre sa volonté. Et puis, tu sais bien que je ne dis que la vérité, d'autant plus avec cette stupide truc que m'a fait respiré l'autre scientifique.

Il marquait un point. Antérieurement, Tsunayuki soupirait de soulagement avant de demander pour s'assurer le coup - et embêter par la même occasion Reborn - :

\- C'est... c'est vrai ?

Le tueur à gages leva un sourcil d'incompréhension - elle savait très bien la réponse ! -. Doucement, il frotta la tête de son élève, la surprenant une nouvelle fois.

\- Oui, je te le promets, lui répondit-il agréablement. C'est pour ça que je...

Il s'arrêta soudainement, bloquant sa bouche de dire un autre mot avant qu'il soit trop tard. Sawada remarqua alors qu'il avait les joues totalement empourprés, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus adorable. Cela lui attisa davantage sa curiosité, d'ailleurs.

\- Il y a quelque-chose ? questionna-t-elle. Tu allais dire quoi ?

\- Que... quelque-chose de personnel, déclara-t-il en cherchant bien ses mots pour ni mentir ni trop révéler.

Tsuna rigola sous cape. Il allait craquer à un moment, c'est sûr : elle sentait qu'il essayait de s'échapper à son emprise mais sans réellement réussir - la menace des gants X-Glover pesait -. Elle lui sourit gentiment.

\- Tu veux bien me le dire, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle tendrement.

Comment refuser, en plus dit comme ça ?! Reborn sentit son cœur s'emballer un peu trop - il arrivait d'habitude à garder son calme, mais plus rien n'allait à cause de la fumée... -. Il avait beau bégayer pour retarder sa réponse, il finit tout de même à la lâcher :

\- Que... _che... che ti amo_.

Il venait de changer la langue pour que son élève ne puisse peut-être pas comprendre, mais Tsunayuki traduit avec aisance ce qu'il venait de dire.

 _«_ _Que je t'aime. »_

Elle n'arrivait pas encore croire. Pourtant, c'était bien la vérité en plus qu'il était incapable de mentir, son intuition le lui répétait sans cesse. Elle se força de ne pas pleurer de joie et posa un léger bisou sur sa joue qui le fit légèrement frissoner.

 _\- Ore mo omae wa suki desu_ Reborn, lui dit-elle.

\- Tsuna...

Il affichait à son tour un sourire rassuré et sincère suite à la déclaration. Doucement, ils se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent délicatement, avant que le baiser devienne plus fougueux. Ils séparèrent à contre-cœur quand ils manquèrent d'air mais ils reprirent de suite et enchaînèrent d'autres baisers par la suite.

Après cet échange, Tsunayuki posa sa tête contre le torse de son petit ami, légèrement fatiguée et grelottant ; Reborn frotta rapidement son dos pour la réchauffer. Subitement, le tueur à gages chercha quelque-chose dans sa poche. Sawada se redressa quand l'homme au fédora trouva l'objet convoité c'était une petite boîte emballée avec un ruban orange. Il la tendit à son élève.

\- Un petit cadeau pour Noël, expliqua-t-il calmement. J'espère que tu en as pas eu, cette année.

Tsunayuki se leva de l'adulte et s'installa mieux pour prendre le cadeau des deux mains.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

\- Regarde, au lieu de me remercier : peut-être que ça ne va même pas te plaire.

\- Je m'en moque : c'est l'intention qui compte.

Reborn leva les yeux en l'air, exaspéré de cette explication mainte et mainte fois donnée.

Tsuna déchira alors rapidement l'emballage, mais aussi délicatement, et trouva une boîte bleue foncée. Elle ouvrit le couvercle et prit le collier à l'intérieur. Il était fait avec un cordon argenté qui tenait une pierre sertie en forme de goutte. Par la couleur et les reflets qu'elle possédait, le bijou était assurément de l'ambre. Après l'avoir admiré, Sawada l'a mis autour de son cou. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Reborn qui attendait impatiemment son avis. Elle lui sourit.

\- Il est... magnifique. Vraiment, assura-t-elle. Merci beaucoup.

Elle déposa un autre bisou sur sa joue. Cela fit rougir le tueur à gages qui remit son chapeau pour cacher ses rougeurs. La Decima rigola doucement avant de se blottir de nouveau contre Reborn.

\- Ça te dit qu'on rentre ? demanda celui-ci après un court instant de silence.

\- Si tu veux.

Ils se levèrent et rentrèrent dans le manoir, main dans la main.

...

Le lendemain matin, Tsunayuki et Reborn trouvèrent des tas de gens ivres allongés au sol - parfois des têtes connus, parfois non -. Mais étonnement, dans ce milieu un peu hostile se trouvaient Uni et Byakuran sur le canapé, comme si de rien n'était. Ils buvaient du thé, sûrement préparé il y a pas si longtemps vu la vapeur qui s'en dégageait. Deux tasses de trop étaient posés sur la table basse en face d'eux.

L'ex-Arcobaleno du ciel leur salua avec un sourire.

\- Vous venez prendre le thé avec nous ? proposa-t-elle en désignant les tasses.

\- Pourquoi pas, accepta le tueur à gages.

Le nouveau couple s'installa à côté de l'autre et ils profitèrent silencieusement de la boisson. Personnellement, Tsuna trouva le thé sans saveur et pas sucré, mais comme Reborn et Uni n'avaient pas l'air d'en rajouter, la Decima préféra se réserver de demander. Seul Byakuran lui tendit alors le paquet de mashmallows.

\- Tiens, je vois à ton regard que tu trouves ça un peu trop rude, toi aussi ~, lui sourit-il.

\- Eh eh... merci, remercia-t-elle en se saisissant du paquet de bonbons.

\- Sinon, tu as bien dormi, tante Tsuna-chan ? demanda l'ex-Arcobaleno du ciel.

\- « Tan-tante Tsuna » ? répéta celle-ci, perdue.

\- J'aurai pu dire Tante par alliance Tsuna-chan, mais je trouve ça légèrement long.

\- Ah ouais ~, se rappela alors le petit copain d'Uni. Je pourrai t'appeler Belle-Tante Tsunayuki-chan, s'te plaît ?

\- Qu-quoi ?!

\- Toutes nos félicitations ~ ! s'exclamèrent les chefs des Millefiore.

Tsuna se mit à paniquer sur place, alors que Reborn restait étrangement silencieux. Sawada se rapprocha d'Uni et de Byakuran avant de se pointer du doigt, avant de rapidement alterner avec le tueur à gages.

\- Vous... vous êtes déjà au courant... ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Eh bien... disons que quand je l'ai demandé à Oncle Reborn, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de nous le dire ~, approuva Uni en rigolant doucement. D'ailleurs, ce matin, j'ai retrouvé Verde-san et Mammon-san dans un mauvais état : celle-ci quémandait que ce soit oncle Reborn qui lui paye pour les soins.

Reborn leva les yeux en l'air. Jamais il ne payerait quoique ce soit à quelqu'un d'autre. Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Il devait être encore sous l'effet de la fumée hier soir - tout l'effet a dû partir le lendemain matin -. Sans se soucier du regard des autres, elle se posa confortablement contre Reborn. Celui-ci entoura alors un bras autour d'elle pour la plaquer davantage contre lui ; elle ne fit rien pour s'en échapper. Les deux chefs des Millefiore leur souriaient gaiement.

\- Ah la la, c'est beau, l'amour ~, chantonna Byakuran pendant qu'ils regardaient les deux se câliner.

\- Vous pensez le dire aux autres comment ? demanda Uni quand elle se servir une autre tasse de thé. Je pense que ça ne va pas passer inaperçu, vu votre réputation à tous les deux…

Le couple « boss des Vongola + meilleur tueur à gages au monde » ne pouvait passer inaperçu, en effet.

Suite à la question, Tsuna pensa alors de suite à sa famille : comment Nana allait le prendre ? Et Iemitsu ?! Elle ne sentait pas la force de leur dire. Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, Reborn lui frotta doucement la tête en réconfort.

\- T'inquiètes pas, Dame-Tsuna, je m'en occupe, si tu veux, rassura-t-il.

Tsuna ne voulait pas vraiment lui offrir de réponse : c'était à elle de dire ça a ses parents, pas à lui - d'autant pus qu'il allait encore plus allumer la fureur du chef du CEDEF qui n'avait pas l'air d'accepter ces deux-là ensemble… - !

Et bien évidement, quand on parle du loup, Iemitsu passa par là - accompagné de Colonnello et de Lal -. Ce coup-là, pourtant, il n'avait rien entendu de leur discussion et était de bonne humeur - il sentait que la journée allait bien se dérouler -. Les boss se levèrent du fauteuil et allèrent saluer le père de Tsuna ; Reborn, lui, alla saluer uniquement les ex-Arcobaleno, puis chacun parlèrent de leur côté, chaque groupe écarté de l'autre. Durant toute la discussion avec son père, Tsuna ne pensait qu'à une seule question : quand doit-elle lui dire quelle était avec Reborn ? Parce qu'elle ne le verrait pas bien le prendre. Une fois décidée, elle prit une grande inspiration puis parla - coupant en même temps la parole à Byakuran :

\- Papa ! Je dois te dire quelque-chose ! commença-t-elle. Je…

En fait, en plein milieu, elle n'eut plus la force de lui dire. Elle se mit à bégayer n'importe quoi, sous l'œil inquiet de son père et amusé de ses amis. Mais elle n'eut plus besoin de parler car Colonnello se mit à s'exclamer à voix haute :

\- Oh, c'est vrai, kora ?! Bravo, Reborn !

\- Enfin sorti de ta timidité, hein ? fit remarquer Lal avec un sourire et une tape dans le dos du tueur à gages. Mais si ce que tu dis est vrai, je sens que ça va partir en bataille d'ici quelques instants.

\- Si tu le dis, déclara Reborn. Tiens, en parlant de lui, je ne l'ai pas toujours salué.

Reborn se dirigea vers le second groupe en compagnie de ses collègues. Il sourit narquoisement quand il enroula un bras autour de la Decima qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir et lorsqu'il parla d'un ton amusant :

\- Salut beau-père, comment ça va, ce matin ~ ?

Jamais une telle aura de fureur entourait le chef du CEDEF qui regardait d'un mauvais œil Reborn embrassait Tsuna, sans que celle-ci ne se débatte. Byakuran garda son sourire amusé devant la scène, tout en se plaçant discrètement devant Uni pour qu'ils ne subissent pas la courroux d'Iemitsu. Colonnello et Lal reculèrent immédiatement, celle-ci lâchant un : « Toujours dans la provocation, celui-là. ».

S'ensuit alors une magnifique course poursuite, Iemitsu en mode dernière volonté poursuivant Reborn qui s'échappait tant bien que mal avec une Tsunayuki dans ses bras qui hurlait à pleins poumons.

Non, décidément, être Decima n'est pas une sinécure. Et encore moins avec comme petit ami le meilleur tueur à gages au monde.

* * *

 _ore mo omae wa suki desu_ : moi aussi je t'aime

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Le one-shot pour Noël est arrivé ^^. Je ne suis pas trop habituée à écrire de la romance mais j'espère que ça vous a quand même plus.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, et je souhaite à tout le monde un joyeux Noël et à la semaine prochaine ;).**


End file.
